This invention relates to quinuclidine derivatives. The compounds of the invention have the ability to antagonize substance P. The compounds are, therefore, useful in treating conditions such as intestinal disorders, central nervous system disorders, inflammatory diseases, pain and migraine. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and to the use of such compounds in treating the foregoing conditions.
E. J. Warawa in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,510 refers to certain 3-amino-2-benzhydrylquinuclidines as being useful as diuretic agents, with the corresponding unsubstituted 3-benzylamino compounds acting as intermediates for same. Additionally, E. J. Warawa et al. in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 18, p. 587 (1975) extends this work to other members of the series wherein the 3-amino moiety is either ethylamino, beta-phenylethylamino, beta-isopropyl-amino or 2-furfurylamino, but in no instance is there any substitution on the phenyl group itself and the 2-benzhydryl moiety is always symmetrically substituted (or unsubstituted). Neither of the aforementioned documents teaches or suggests any of these compounds to be useful as substance P antagonists.
PCT Patent Application PCT/US 89/05338, filed Nov. 20, 1989 and assigned in common with the present application, refers to cis-3-[(cyclic)methylamino]-2-[(alpha-substituted)arylmethyl]quinuclidines , 3-[(cyclic)methylimino]-2-[(alpha-substituted)arylmethyl]quinuclidines and cis-3-[(cyclic)methyleneamino]-2-[alpha-substituted)arylmethyl]quinucl idines and states that they are useful as substance P antagonists. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 619,361, filed Nov. 28, 1990 and assigned in common with the present application, refers to carbotricyclic ring systems wherein one of the rings is substituted with an amino group and wherein one carbon atom in each of two of the rings may be replaced by a hetero atom, and states that they are useful as substance P antagonists.
Substance P is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt stimulatory action on smooth muscle tissue. More specifically, substance P is a pharmacologically-active neuropeptide that is produced in mammals (having originally been isolated from gut) and possesses a characteristic amino acid sequence that is illustrated by D. F. Veber et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,283. The wide involvement of substance P and other tachykinins in the pathophysiology of numerous diseases has been amply demonstrated in the art. For instance, substance P has recently been shown to be involved in the transmission of pain or migraine [see B. E. B. Sandberg et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 25, p. 1009 (1982)], as well as in central nervous system disorders such as anxiety and schizophrenia, in respiratory and inflammatory diseases such as asthma and rheumatoid arthritis, respectively, and in gastrointestinal disorders and diseases of the GI tract, like ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease, etc. (see D. Regoli in "Trends in Cluster Headache," Edited by F. Sicuteri et al., Elsevier Scientific Publishers, Amsterdam, 1987, pp. 85-95).